I'm sorry, Caitlin
by Moira.Shipper
Summary: Set during 1x23, Ari treats Kate's lips and interesting things happen.


**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Summary:** Set during 1x23, Ari treats Kate's lips and interesting things happen.

 **I'm sorry, Caitlin**

 _I'm not calling for a second chance_

 _I'm screaming at the top of my voice_

 _Give me reasons, but don't give me choice_

 _Cause I'll just make the same mistake again_

 **Same mistake-James Blunt**

"I'm sorry, Caitlin." Ari said, as the two were still sitting outside, after he'd killed Marta

"For what? Kidnapping me?"

"No. For the slap that Bassam gave you early. Your lip is swollen."

Surprised at his concern, Kate raised her fingers to her lip, feeling the swollen, despite having applied ice before, then she grimaced when her finger had touched the cut.

"Well, if you really care, you could release me so I can go to Ducky." Kate replied sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest.

"First, you haven't been kidnapped, you'll be release soon, and second, you forgot that I am also graduated in medicine?"

Kate opened her mouth, but didn't know what to say, her hazel eyes lost in the man's brown and gentle eyes, who wasn't smirking like always, but was genuinely concerned about her and then, as he extended his big hand toward her, the agent forgot that he was her enemy, who had shot Gerald and Gibbs, and took his hand, and was raised by him from the bench.

Ari guided her to the house, away from the summer heat, inside that was cold from the AC, to a single bedroom, which seemed to be inhabited, if not for a backpack and a laptop on the desk.

Kate sat on the bed, watching the brunette searching in the backpack, taking some objects from inside and she was curious to see some books, like Romeo & Juliet.

"I didn't know you liked Romeo & Juliet. I thought you'd prefer to read something like 'The Psychopath lives Next Door'." She said and Ari turned to her, but realized that Kate was teasing him, smiled.

"I graduated in England. It's natural to create some taste for Shakespearean literature." Ari replied, laughing and shaking his head, and Kate for a second admired the man in front of her, handsome, sexy, and well educated. If they weren't enemies...

"So, what are you looking for? I thought you were going to treat me so I could go." The brunette said, averting the forbidden thoughts from her mind.

"This." Ari replied, showing her a pharmaceutical cream tube and then approached Kate, pulling a stool and sitting between her legs, watching her closely, so beautiful...

Blushing with him being so closer, she reached out to take the cream from him, but Ari held the cream out of her reach shaking his head, but he wasn't joking, he seemed somewhat embarrassed. He wanted to do that, Kate somehow was messing with him, in a good way.

"I'll apply it... You can be very skittish sometimes, Caitlin."

And then, slowly, he raised a hand and touched her right cheek, holding her gently so she wouldn't move, making her shiver slightly from his touch, while in his other hand he had cream on his index finger and he applied it on the cut on her lip.

"Oh." She mumbled, letting it escape through her teeth when she'd felt the sting, but soon disappeared when he blew on it, his mint and expensive chocolate breath involving her and she blushed even more.

"All done... Tomorrow it'll be looking better."

"Um, thank you." Kate said awkwardly as she faced his eyes, admiring it.

Ari still was an enigma to her, even after months, attracting her but not for wanting to play with fire, but for his gentle side.

Ari's index finger was still over her lip and slowly he began to stroke it, careful not to touch the cut, as his eyes stared at her lips and then her eyes, feeling his heart beat fast for the first time in a decade and a half, the first time being when he'd been a teenager and had escaped from his father to have his first date.

"Ari..." She murmured, and then, following what she was feeling, closed her lips around his index finger, kissing it, and for a moment he looked surprised, feeling her soft and rosy lips, despite the cut, moving around his finger, before he took his finger back gently and then touched his forehead to hers, letting his hand fall to her waist, breathing and inhaling the sweet scent of her.

"My beautiful Caitlin... Caitlin, I want to kiss you." He whispered hoarsely, full of desire, his eyes on hers, but his lips kept a little distance from hers while his hand on her face buried itself in her brown hair and she whispered passionately:

"So kiss me."

"Later I'll apply more cream."

And Kate cocked her head to one side, then putting her hands around his neck as Ari glued his lips to hers, kissing her. The kiss started slowly, due her cut, but soon, their lips clashed, both forgetting it, the passion taking over them.

The hand on her waist slid to her exposed thigh by the skirt, gripping it, while her nails scratched his neck, where she showed him her skittish side. All that Kate could think of was that despite it being wrong, he was the bastard that had kidnapped her, no one had ever kissed her with so much will and passion as him. And Ari thought the same, marveled at Kate's power.

However a knock on the door made the two quickly broke the kiss and then a man said something in Hebrew, which Ari replied, before he left and then the brunette stood up, his lips red from the kiss and his eyes shone, as Kate, flushed, straightening her hair.

"Wear this, I'll take you back." Ari said, holding toward her his red leather jacket and helmet for her, who recovered from the kiss, raising an eyebrow: "We're in only one car and I don't want you in the car with Bassam."

"Bastard gentleman." She muttered sarcastically, but her eyes flashed quickly, as if they were thanking him and Ari kissed her forehead tenderly and left, murmuring:

"I'm sorry for getting you into all this, Caitlin." 


End file.
